Burning in the Skies
by Starlit Revenge
Summary: Songfic to Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park. Basically, Luke's final moments at the end of TLO put to song.


Yuppers, I'm doing a Percy Jackson songfic now...songfics are awesome. This one's set right when Luke is dying at the end of TLO and he's thinking about everything he did. As you can tell, I love Linkin Park; this is my second songfic, and it's also based on one of their songs...

**Disclaimer: **Everything from PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, and Burning in the Skies belongs to Linkin Park. Sadly.

* * *

_I used the deadwood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies  
I filled my cup with the rising of the sea  
And poured it out in an ocean of debris_

I know it wasn't right.

I know it wasn't right, becoming Kronos's greatest supporter. I know I shouldn't have turned and led the fight as the Titan himself.

I turned demigods against each other. I almost destroyed Western civilization.

What the hell was I thinking?

_Oh_

And now all this ends.

_I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

The battle is over. The Titan's cause is lost.

I'm dying.

Annabeth, I know what you're trying to say. But I will never go to Elysium. No one would ever let me. But I still mutter, "Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." to reassure her. I think it works.

"You always pushed yourself too hard." Her voice cracks.

Gods, I can't stand seeing her like this. It's heartbreaking.

_We held our breath when the clouds began to form  
But you were lost in the beating of the storm  
But in the end we were meant to be apart  
Like separate chambers of the human heart_

**-flashback-**

I was running to Half-Blood Hill. It was the fateful night when Thalia...left. Annabeth had already reached the top of the hill; I was with Thalia. "Go!" she said, "I'll take the Minotaur!"

At the sound of its name, the Minotaur turned. "Go!" Thalia yelled again. I ran, abandoning her. I grabbed Annabeth, who was waiting just outside the camp boundary and pushed us inside.

I only found out later that Thalia was lost forever.

**(end flashback)**

I had to know something. I raise my hand up toward Annabeth. She touches my fingers. "Did you love me?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

_No_

She looks at Percy, and I knew. "You were like a brother to me, Luke. But I didn't love you."

I know, Annabeth. I know.

_I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

I have minutes left. Grover wants to try to heal me.

I appreciate the thought. He wants to save me. He doesn't want to lose me like he lost Thalia all those years ago. But he isn't my protector anymore.

_It's in the blackened bones  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

"You're the bravest satyr I knew," I tell Grover. It is true. No other satyr I know has sacrificed so much and continued on.

He looks at me hopefully. I shake my head slightly. "But there's no healing..." I cough. I have about a minute left.

_I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

I cough again. There is one more thing I need to do.

I grab Percy's hand. I know he is the one who can do something.

_The blame is mine alone  
For bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

I use my last bits of strength to talk to Percy. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...Don't let it happen again." It is the least I can do to make up for everything.

"I won't." he replies, "I promise."

I nod and collapse onto the ground, broken.

_What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

At last, the Fates cut the string. The one representing my life.

I die.

I hope Percy will keep his promise. I hope Grover is successful. I hope Thalia is happy as a Hunter. And I hope Annabeth will be happy with Percy and lead the life she wants to lead.

But the guilt of separating demigods, twisting the innocent, killing the ones who were right, will haunt me forever.

_I used the deadwood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies_

* * *

So that's that. I hope you liked it. :) And I still haven't broken 1,000 words...anyway...

Don't forget to review!

...or I'll kill you. Heh.


End file.
